Sharing
by heart dipped in invisible ink
Summary: He admits that he is jealous and that he is being foolish by playing a game of pretend. But he only does this because he does not like sharing.


It's ridiculous, he thinks to himself. Everything about her and him-well the whole situation in actuality is undeniably impossible as it is preposterous. But despite that he can't help but stick around her for more. And what's crazier is the attraction and UST in the air surrounding them. He's barely known her for a week and yet he's feeling light-headed and predictable. But it feels like they've known each other for longer than that.

* * *

"Takizawa-kun!"

The fact that he feels a sting of jealousy whenever she calls him that is also ridiculous. But he can't help the way he feels—the way he feels about her. And he knows that he is letting his emotions show on his face when he sees Saki giving him a worried look as she nears him. So he puts on his best damn sunny bright smile that could blind the whole world and he gives her a little wave as if to say that nothing is wrong and that everything is all sunshine and daisies. The worry in her expression soon melts away as she comes to stand right in front of him. Up close he can see the golden freckles splattered across her face, the molten brown eyes that give him a warm feeling that he would gladly welcome any day, and her soft red hair that that falls neatly across her shoulders and frame her pretty face. If anything, she looks like an angel.

"Jeez," she says exasperatedly and sighs, "You have to stop wandering around like that! If you really get lost next time and I can't find you, I don't know what I would do."

He gives her an apologetic look and says, "Ah, sorry, sorry! It's just that I've been a bit distracted lately. I mean with all the remaining Seleção out there and all…well you know what I mean, right?" She gives him smile and shyly tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear and he can't help but think that his heart just skipped a beat. "Yeah, I know. It's just that I worry about you. I mean I...,"she faltered for a moment before continuing, "To me, you're a very important person." She ducks her head at her bold confession and tries to hide her flushing face behind her bangs, but he knows and he can't help but think it makes her look even more beautiful and endearing.

He bends down a bit to get a peek at her face and gives her a sly smile. "Important enough to be a lover?" Suddenly she whips her head up, surprise and embarrassment marring her features. "H-huh?"

"What am I to you?"

They are so close now, so close that her uneasy shorts bouts of breath fans his cheek and he can practically feel the desire radiating from her and he wonders if she can sense his too.

Nothing could ever ruin this moment, he declares silently. Slowly he inclines his head towards hers and prepares to close the small remaining gap between them, mentally preparing for the kiss of a lifetime, the kiss that would change everything that defined their relationship.

But when she whispers his name—no not his but another man's name, a stranger, he draws his head and body back immediately like a wounded animal. He feels betrayed and hurt and angry. And he cannot keep his warring emotions hidden behind a mask no more because he is tired of pretending, tired of trying to live up to her expectations. So when she gradually opens her eyes, he does not bother trying to hide his face and from the look in her eyes, he knows she is finally beginning to understand.

It begins to rain, but they refuse to move and they stay rooted in that same spot. He refuses to say anything and stares at her and silently cries as he watches her facade and heart start to break into tiny little pieces.

* * *

"Takizawa-kun."

There it is again. That same name. That same nasty feeling inside his heart.

He has always been a patient person, constantly trying reason with a calm sense of mind and continually bottling his anger up inside. So he tries to reason with himself that it is out of habit that she calls him by that name. But this bit of logical information does not help to ease his anger, so he can't stop himself from swiftly turning around to face Saki and snapping, "Don't call me that!"

Startled, she recoils with a wince and mumbles, "I-I'm sorry."

Then there is a tense silence that overtakes them, with neither willing to move or say anything, afraid that if they made the first move, everything that they had striven for will be destroyed in an instant, leaving them with nothing left to give and cherish.

He knows that this is his fault and that the responsibility to fix this rests in his hands. He struggles to find the right thing to say for a minute before opening his mouth.

"Akira."

It is only one word, but he knows it is enough to make her understand. Her eyes widen in shock but then melds into a strange understanding and she gives him a tiny nod. She repeats his name, softly and slowly.

"Akira."

It is only one word, but it is enough to send his heart into a beating frenzy and it beats so loudly in his ears that he wouldn't be surprised if she could hear it, too.

So when she begins to call him by his first name, he is able to close his eyes and make believe that the person whom she is addressing is him and only him and not the man who Saki knew before. That Takizawa, that stranger, he was the one with different memories and encounters shared with Saki. And Takizawa was the man who fell for her and was able to sweep her off her feet. He admits that he is jealous and that he is being foolish by playing a game of pretend.

But he only does this because he does not like sharing.

* * *

Gah, I really don't want to post this because this is an unfailingly lame piece of crap and sap. But since this was my New Year's resolution from like, two years ago or something, I thought, 'Well better late than never!'

The first part describes Akira's feelings towards the middle-end-ish part of the first movie I guess? The second part is what I think could happen during _Eden of the East: Paradise Lost_. The third part happens after Akira saves the world and all that jazz. It's all just a guess on how Saki's and Akira's relationship might develop if Akira doesn't regain his memories by the end of the second movie.


End file.
